


Tradition

by Prof_Wayne_Adult_Stories (Prof_Wayne)



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Oral Sex, Seven Year Old Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Wayne/pseuds/Prof_Wayne_Adult_Stories
Summary: Every Three Generations, the Uzumaki and Senju have a tradition to marry the first child of the Uzumaki to a Senju. The sex of the child didn't matter since the child of the Uzumaki clan had both parts. It's now time for the Young Naruko Uzumaki to do partake in the tradition, but she is surprised who is chosen to be her partner.





	1. The First And Second Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Private Commission. This story revolves is a Tsunade/Young!Futa!Naruko, and is an AU where the Uzumaki and Senju clan have a ritual every three generations to marry the children together. This is also a two part commission. I hope you all enjoy and I'm open to commissions of any kind! Leave a comment or email me at "redotaku76 at gmail dot com' if you're interested!

The village hidden in the Leaves known as Konoha; the most formidable village in all the land. The village was best known for various things, but one of the most well-known things was the marriage tradition of the Uzumaki clan; One of the founding clans of the village.

The Uzumaki and Senju had been inseparable for generations, and the tradition between the two clans was to have the first child of the Uzumaki Family to marry every a Senju every three generations.

This was because every three generations, the Uzumaki clan gave birth to a female with both the genitalia of a Man and a Woman; allowing them to marry either sex that the Senju clan produced.

That tradition was about to continue today, as Naruko Uzumaki, daughter of the Fourth Hokage Minato and his wife Kushina, had finally reached her coming of age party. Though most clans coming of age was ten years old, for the Uzumaki's it was seven, as this was when both of their sexual organs began to function properly.

Naruko patiently awaited her soon to be partner at a table in the main dining room of her house, her heart speeding up with every passing second as she waited. Though it could be any member of the Senju clan, she hoped that it was her best friend and secret crush Sasame Senju, who recently had her own coming of age party.

The two had been together ever since Naruko was little, and she knew they were destined to be together ever since they took a bath together. That was the first time she felt a strange sensation in herself, and later that night, she masturbated for the first time, thoughts of Sasame running through her head.

So yeah, Naruko really hoped it was Sasame.

As her little fingers tapped on the table, a knock was soon heard on the door, making her heart speed up as she gulped and called out in her high pitched voice "C-Come in!"

Naruko felt her hands ball up as the door began to open, thoughts of what her life with Sasame would be like when…

"Good Evening, Naruko." Naruko was surprised as Tsunade, Sasame's grandmother, walked in through the door. Naruko looked behind her to see if Sasame had accompanied her, but she saw no one as Tsunade walked in and closed the door behind her.

Naruko was at a loss for words as she gulped, giving a small smile as she spoke "H-Hello Tsunade...W-Why are you here?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and gave a small laugh as she walked over to the table that Naruko was at and sat down in the chair opposite of her, her breasts jiggling as she did so "Isn't it obvious? I'm here because I was chosen to be your wife of course."

"H-Huh…?" Did Naruko hear her right? Did Tsunade just say that she was chosen to be Naruko's wife and not Sasame? "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? It's your coming of age party, isn't it? I was the one your father chose to be by your side for years to come." Naruko was a bit taken back as she heard that, not only was she surprised that her father chose Tsunade, but she was also surprised by the fact…"I-I'm surprised you agreed to it."

Indeed, even if a Senju was chosen to be the Uzumaki's partner, they didn't have to agree to it, which made the choice of Tsunade even more surprising! After all, Tsunade already had a family to an extent. She once had a lover in a shinobi named Dan, though he was killed in the war that Konoha had been engaged in.

She then took Dan's niece Shizune under her wind, and not long after she basically adopted the young medical ninja. That's why she was considered the grandmother of Sasame, since Sasame was the daughter of Shizune, who had married into the Senju clan.

After her question, Tsunade had a small blush come over her face as she spoke "Well, as you know, I had a lover once. Dan and I were the perfect couple, and I thought I could never move on from him. I thought that for twenty-five years, and as I got closer to being an elder, I thought it would stay that way...Then I met you."

Naruko raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head, a bit confused "What do you mean?"

"Well...I always had strange feelings when I was around you, but I brushed it off as nothing more than a nanny type of love. Yet as you got a bit bigger and I got to know you, I started to fall in love with your personality, and finally, I had to admit to myself that I was in love with not only your personality but you as well. I know it may be weird to fall for someone who is much younger than me, but that's truly how I felt."

Naruko kept her stare on Tsunade as she slowly nodded, surprised and shocked by this sudden revelation. She would have never thought Tsunade was in love with her, especially since she never seemed to display these feelings when she was around her.

However, that blush on Tsunade's face soon turned a bit downtrodden as she continued "However, I know that you don't share these feelings. I know your heart yearns for Sasame, and I would be doing an injustice by denying you that. I was a bit selfish by doing this, but I just wanted to tell you face to face how I felt."

Tsunade gave a small smile as she pushed herself up from the table, Naruko's eyes following her "W-Where are you going?"

"As I said, I know you love Sasame; and I know you don't wish to marry me. I can accept that, so I'm not going to force you into a marriage you don't wish." Tsunade turned and started to head towards the door, Naruko watching her with...Sadness?

True she was in love with Sasame, but she couldn't deny that Tsunade was not only beautiful but had always been there for her. Whenever she got hurt training, Tsunade would tend to her. Whenever she got sick, Tsunade would care for her until she got better. Whenever she was scared to talk to her parents about something, Tsunade would listen and give her advice.

Tsunade had always been there for her.

Just like a wife would be.

Feeling the heat rush to her face a bit, Naruko swallowed as she called out "T-Tsunade…"

"Hm?" Tsunade stopped and turned back around, her eyes locked with Naruko's.

"I…" Naruko fumbled around with her words for a bit before she took a deep breath "I...Wouldn't mind marrying you."

Both of the girl's faces got red when Naruko spoke as Tsunade turned around and looked at Naruko in awe "R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah...I-I mean, I find you really pretty after all...A-Also, you are very loving and caring as well." Tsunade kept her surprised look on Naruko as she walked over towards her.

"Naruko...Please don't do this just for my sake; I know you love-"

"Yes, I love Sasame...But, I don't know...I kinda love you too…" Naruko darted her eyes all over the place as Tsunade walked beside her and bent down, both of their faces red as Tsunade started to lean forward.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Truly…?" Tsunade was inches from Naruko's face as she spoke.

"Truly…" Naruko quietly spoke as she locked lips with Tsunade, pleasure, and lust rushing through each of their bodies as they felt their spit mix as their tongues battled with each other.

Naruko could also feel her pants move around a bit, and when she gently opened her eye and looked down, she saw her member was quickly getting hard. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Tsunade as she reached her hand up and grabbed the young girlish cock, causing Naruko to squirm some as Tsunade released herself from the kiss and whispered. "Then...Let's move onto the second tradition…"

The first tradition of the Uzumaki and Senju had already been mentioned, yet there was one other tradition that they followed.

It was that the Senju would make the Uzumaki orgasm on the night of their Coming of Age Party.

Tsunade licked her lips as she pulled down Naruko's orange pants, revealing the fishnet covering her lower half, allowing Tsunade to see the seven-year-olds cock, which was five inches and growing until it was a full seven inches, precum already leaking out of it.

Tsunade gave a small giggle as she ran her finger over the fishnet covered cock, making Naruko illicit a small moan from the touch. Tsunade kept rubbing her finger up and down on the hard monster as she was already fantasizing about it thrusting into her and expanding her walls, something she hadn't experienced since she was with Dan.

Yet she knew that would have to wait.

Moving her face over the member, Tsunade allowed some of her spit to slip out and fall onto the fishnet covering it, the moist feeling making Naruko flinch even more as she had never felt something like this before.

Tsunade moved the hand and allowed it to enter into Naruko's fishnet as she grabbed the base of the cock, making Naruko moan from the feeling. Tsunade applied pressure to it as she started to pull, until the dick flung out into the open, standing straight up proudly as it invited Tsunade to enjoy it as precum continued to run down the sides of it.

Tsunade smirked as she grabbed the cock and squeezed it, the friction immediately made Naruko moan with excitement. Tsunade began to forcefully squeeze as she moved her hand up and down, the perverted sounds of the precum resonated throughout the room as she went over it again and again with her hand, making it sticky to the touch.

Naruko squirmed back and forth as she felt pleasure course through her lower body, the likes of that she had only felt once before, and that was when she masturbated for the first time. However, the feeling here was much more intense and made her almost lose her mind, a hot burning sensation filling up her chest.

She gently looked down as she Tsunade masterfully go up and down, showing she knew what she was doing. Tsunade looked up and met her eyes and flashed a grin, knowing she had full control of the small girl.

Tsunade kept going as she lowered her face and planted a small kiss on the cock, making Naruko let out a verbal moan as Tsunade spoke with a queen like delivery "Did that feel good?"

Naruko slowly nodded, making Tsunade give a small laugh as she planted another kiss, making Naruko illicit another moan that was drowned out by the sticky handjob she was currently receiving.

"Do you want to feel even better?" Tsunade spoke with another commanding tone as she eyed Naruko, who again could only gently nod as Tsunade smiled.

Not saying anything more before she lowered her face and licked from the balls all the way to the head of Naruko's member, making her moan louder than she had before. Before finally, Tsunade got to work and started to suck slowly on Naruko' tip. Her tongue darted against the slit of the penis, and it made Naruko jerk and moan as a sensation of everlasting pleasure and lust washed over her.

Tsunade bobbed her head back and forth, as Naruko moved her hand down and grabbed the top of Tsunade's hair, not letting her mouth off of the member. Tsunade wrapped her lips over the foreskin and felt the pulsating flesh work its way farther down into her throat. Tsunade could feel Naruko's cock hit the back of her throat on just her first time down, showing how impressive the seven-year-old really was.

Naruko started panting out loudly, and as time went on, started driving her cock deeper into Tsunade's throat, surprising the mature Senju before she relaxed and accepted the young Uzumaki's sudden boldness.

"Ah-Ah!" Naruko moaned, keeping Tsunade firmly lodged onto her dick. Tsunade though had no intention of letting go as she continued to move her face up and down until finally, Naruko squeaked out "I-I'm…"

Tsunade heard the words and knew what Naruko was about to say, so she didn't stop as she started to go as she deep as she could, Naruko's cock hitting the very back of her throat and then some, each time the cock hit the wet throat walls made Naruko even more tingly until…

"I-I'm...C-Cumming!" Naruko yelled out, yet Tsunade didn't take the cock out of her mouth, and soon RNaruko moaned one last time as her balls contracted. Naruko's cock started spurting its cum deep down into Tsunade's throat. Naruko groaned in pleasure, feeling her cream shoot straight down into Tsunade's throat. The endless amount made Tsunade go wide-eyed as she had to grab the backs of the chair Naruko was sitting in just to hold on, as endless ropes of cum invaded her throat. She swallowed desperately around the bulging shaft, feeling it pulsate against her throat and lips.

At last, Naruko's cock stopped spurting, and Tsunade swallowed down the last of the cum. Her stomach felt full from the onslaught, which gave her nostalgic memories of Dan. As soon as Naruko finished, Tsunade allowed the member to leave her mouth as she looked up at Naruko's beet red face as she gave a cum filled smile.

"I see I made the right choice in falling in love with you Naruko~."


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and Final Part of the commission.

The next day was a day of celebration as Naruko and Tsunade were wed in front of all of Konoha to massive cheers from the Senju and Uzumaki clans especially. Naruko couldn't be happier as she kissed Tsunade and made the pact official in front of all her friends and family, even her best friend Sasame was there and was ecstatic for both her best friend and grandmother; especially since she could now consider Naruko family.

After spending the entire day with friends and family and having a great time, Naruko and Tsunade were escorted to the best Love Suite in all of Konoha to have their first night as a newlywed couple together.

Time marched on as Naruko nervously sat on the bed in the room; the only thing covering her small body was a robe that had been supplied to her. She was awaiting Tsunade, who had gone into the washroom to freshen up, and her heart was beating out of her small chest.

She knew what the third and final tradition of the Uzumaki and Senju clan was. After marrying, the pair would be escorted to a private room, where the two would make love and begin planning the next generation of the Uzumaki.

Soon the door to the washroom began to open and when Naruko looked up, she could feel her member practically come alive on its own as Tsunade stood in the entrance to the washroom with her robe tied around her waist, revealing her large plump breasts as she gave a smirk to Naruko "Enjoying the view?"

"U-Um…" Naruko couldn't make out the words as Tsunade walked over to her and sat down beside of her as she ran her hand over Naruko's robe covered cock, causing the young girl to moan as Tsunade gave a small giggle.

"You're so cute." Tsunade moved her face down and locked lips with Naruko for just a second before coming up as she whispered into Naruko's ear "I'm a little old, but I should still be able to have a child."

Naruko's face had even more warmth run into it as she knew what Tsunade was getting at, causing her to slowly nod as Tsunade began untying Naruko's robe before she quickly pulled it off, revealing the small young body. Despite her age, Naruko already had her breasts growing a bit as her tits were already erect, making Tsunade smirk as she ran a finger over one which caused Naruko to moan loudly.

"Well, let's get started." Tsunade leaned back on the bed as she untied her own robe around her lower waist as she took it off, revealing her mature pussy that had a small blond fuzz growing on it. Tsunade reached down and used her two fingers to spread her pussy, causing Naruko to blush as she moved her hips forward slowly.

Once Naruko entered into Tsunade, she moaned as she let out a small sound, her breathing increased in speed as Tsunade reached up and rubbed Naruko's side gently as she said through heavy breaths.

"G-Go as fast as you want~" Naruko just gave a small nod as she began to slowly go up and down, causing her to softly moan as she moved her hands up and felt her own breasts as Tsunade smirked at her as she spoke

"N-Not bad for your first time…"

Naruko could feel Tsunade's cum run down her cock as she thrusted up and down, reaching her hand up as she cupped one of her own breasts again, causing her to moan louder as she continued to move back and forth.

Tsunade looked at Naruko's chest as she moved one of her hands to Naruko's breast and cupped it as well, the both of them enjoying the soft texture of her breasts as the sloppy sounds began to get louder as Naruko slowly but surely increased her speed.

Naruko looked down at Tsunade and smiled before she lowered her face and wrapped her mouth around Tsunade's nipple, causing Tsunade to let out a loud moan as she moved her hand behind her face and pushed, not allowing Naruko to take her mouth off as she flicked Tsunade's tit back and forth in her mouth, a strange taste briefly filling Naruko's mouth as the tit became erect inside of it.

Naruko licked the bottom part of the tit before moving her tongue and began to insert it into the large hole of the tit, causing Tsunade to open her mouth and stick her tongue out as euphoria ran over her entire body.

Finally, Naruko released her mouth as she gently pushed Tsunade back as Tsunade reached back and grabbed the bedpost with her hands as Naruko grabbed her sides, and began thrusting upwards with more force and velocity, cum splashing around everywhere after every slap.

"N-Naruko~ F-Faster~" Tsunade begged for more as her tongue kept hanging out of her mouth, not having experienced something like this since Dan had his way with her. Naruko complied as she began to go faster on her, the sound of her balls slapping against the bottom of Tsunade's ass filled the room as the two girls moaned in pleasure with one another.

Soon Naruko could feel a feeling coursing through her, causing her to stop and look at Tsunade "T-Tsunade, I'm…"

"T-Together…" Tsunade gave a small smile as Naruko continued to thrust, each time hitting deep inside of Tsunade, hitting every pleasure point until finally…

"I-I'm cumming!' Both participants rang out together as Naruko cummed deep inside of Tsunade's womb, filling her up as Tsunade's own cum ran down Naruko's cock and down her balls as Naruko let go of her as her dick slid out of Tsunade's pussy.

The two were unmoving for a moment as they both panted heavily until Tsunade looked up and gave a dirty look as she turned over on her stomach and reached back as she opened her ass "I hope you're not too tired yet~."

Naruko just looked at the ass for a moment as she could feel her cock-hardening back up again as she smiled and gave a small nod as she positioned herself, took a breath, lined up and thrusted in with little warning. Tsunade would have preferred to pause, savor the moment, but the two of them had held back for so long that she was sure she would fall apart at the seams if she didn't find some sort of release soon.

"Ah!" Tsunade sunk her teeth into the pillows as she cried out. Naruko was large for her age, but _feeling_ the length slide into her was quite different than imagining it.

Naruko paused for a moment to let Tsunade adjust to the feeling of being full. Then she pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting in again. Long strokes, but by no means slow. Naruko was so close to her second climax. It was taking everything in her to keep from pounding Tsunade into oblivion.

Tsunade shifted her hips to allow Naruko a better angle to ram against the Sanin's prostate.

Naruko leaned over to increase her pace, placing a small kiss on Tsunade's back. Naruko thrusted in with a direct hit against Tsunade's sweet spot causing the Sanin to let out an even bigger moan.

Naruko breathed hard as she felt the asshole tighten around her cock, the sensation being something she had never experienced before "O-Oh this is amazing!"

Naruko breathed out the words as she thrusted harder and harder, her balls slapping against the bottom of Tsunade's ass cheeks as Tsunade's own pussy juices ran down on the bed, a feeling of euphoria overcoming her body as she knew she was getting close to finally cumming.

Naruko also knew she was getting close again; she felt her knees droop like they were jello and her lower body felt like it just wanted to explode all inside of Tsunade until finally "I-I'm cumming again!"

Tsunade gave a low giggle as she heard Naruko as she turned her head around and gave a sly smile as she spoke: "I-I as well~."

The two women continued to pleasure one another until a loud moan escaped from Naruko's mouth as she screamed out "Oh Kami!"

Naruko yelled out as she unloaded once again inside of Tsunade as her balls felt lighter from how much she just emptied inside of Tsunade, as her cock slid out of Tsunade's ass no problem before her own cum followed as it ran down Tsunade's ass and onto the soft bed below them.

The sound of moaning and panting was the only thing that could be heard as Naruko wanted to just fall forward from how exhausted she now was, yet before she could, Tsunade turned back over to reveal her plump breasts as she talked through bated breath "R-Rest on me love~."

Naruko just slowly nodded as she fell forward and landed with her face right on Tsunade's breasts, the soft texture making her sleepy as she just wanted to fall asleep. Yet Tsunade just rubbed through her hair as she moved her tit over "E-Enjoy a drink~."

Naruko was so mentally exhausted, she didn't know what to say as she just nodded and moved her head over as she moved her head and wrapped her lips around Tsunade's tit, and instinctively the young girl wrapped the nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it as she felt the sweet taste of milk enter into her mouth as Tsunade let out a content sigh.

This only lasted for a moment however as Naruko lifted her face up with a small milk stain running down the side of her mouth, as she gave a smile "I-I really do love you Tsunade…"

Tsunade was a bit surprised by this but just smiled in return as she nodded and wrapped her arms around her young wife "I love you as well, Naruko."

* * *

_5 Years Later_

It had been five years since the traditional wedding between the Sannin Tsunade and the Daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Naruko Uzumaki. Konoha had undergone quite a bit of change since then, especially with Minato Namikaze being slain during the Sunagakure attack.

It was a time of turmoil and reconciliation for most of the villagers, especially Naruko who had valued her father more than almost anybody else in her life. However, thanks to the efforts of her mother Kushina and her family, she was able to move on with her life.

Things were especially helped by the fact that Naruko's wife Tsunade was now the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, and under her leadership, the village was in a time of prosperity that hadn't been seen since the era of the Third Hokage.

Naruko herself was a lot stronger both physically and mentally now as well, she had reached the rank of Jonin at just thirteen years of age, and was carrying on her father's legacy as she was now known throughout the ninja world as "Little Flash" due to her build and her fathers ability that she had inherited.

As the morning sun began to brighten the village as they embarked on another day, Naruko stirred in her sleep as she mumbled gibberish in her sleep. The door to the room opened up as Tsunade walked in and gave a small smile to her sleeping wife as she walked over and sat on the bed, running her hand through Naruko's blond hair.

Naruko mumbled a bit more, causing Tsunade to give a small giggle as she moved her head down and whispered to the sleeping Uzumaki "It's time to get up honey."

Naruko mumbled a bit more and moved a little bit, but she didn't want to get up, sighing, Tsunade nudged her a little more as Naruko's eyes opened up as they connected with Tsunade's, making Naruko give her own smile "O-Oh, good morning Tsunade!"

"Good morning sleepy head." The pair shared a small kiss with one another as Tsunade connected her head with Naruko's as she continued "Your mission starts in about an hour, don't you think you should go ahead and meet up with your team?"

"Huh?...Oh!" Naruko had utterly forgotten about the mission she was to embark on today and was sleeping without a care in the world. Jumping up from her bed, she ran over to her closet and pulled out her orange shirt and pants along with her green vest as she began dressing herself rather quickly, with Tsunade watching on in amusement.

After she was fully dressed, Naruko ran back over to Tsunade and gave her a long hug, the two of them knowing that even on simple missions such as this, there was a chance of injury or worse. After they unlocked from another, they gave one last long kiss as Naruko turned and began heading towards the door.

However, before she could entirely leave, the door opened as a small girl with blue eyes looked up at Naruko "Mommy, I had a bad dream…"

Naruko looked down at the small girl and gave a small smile as she bent down and rubbed her hand through the young girls head "Ah, are you alright Nasumi?"

The young girl was the daughter of Tsunade and Naruko, and her name was Nasumi. She was five years old and had blue eyes along with whiskers on her face. Though she had Tsunade's blond hair, she had streaks of red in it that showed her obvious Uzumaki heritage.

Nasumi gave a small nod as she hugged the teddy bear in her hands tightly "Y-Yeah, it just scared me…"

"Well, Mommy has to go for now; but Moma will help you get through it alright?" Naruko turned to allow her daughter to see Tsunade behind her, causing Nasumi to nod.

"O-Ok…"

"I love you."

"Love you too mommy." The two of them hugged as Naruko gave a kiss to the head of Nasumi as she rushed out of the room as Nasumi walked over to Tsunade, who picked her up and sat her in her lap. "Mommy is so cool sometimes!"

Tsunade looked down at Nasumi and gave a smile as she nodded "Yes...Yes, she is."


End file.
